The present inventive concept relates to a semiconductor package, and more particularly, to a semiconductor package in which semiconductor chips are disposed in parallel.
Horizontal and vertical arrangements techniques of semiconductor chips for lighter, thinner, shorter and smaller semiconductor packages have been developed to reduce mounting areas of parts in electronic devices as sizes of the electronic devices have been reduced.